The rise of the starforce
by Revolve X
Summary: Sonia and Geo broke up and Sonia uses Pat to make Geo which is a couple with Luna. What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome back. Last story I was thinking of making a talk show so I decided to delay it till I have more readers. Sorry for the delay.**

Megaman Starforce: the rise of the starforce.

After king escaped and Solo knew the meaning of friendship but with the same attitude. I am going to continue Luna's plan.

**With Pat and Sonia [Sonia bought a new home next to Geo's home]**

Pat knocks the door as Sonia opens it.

Sonia: hey Pat

Pat: hey Sonia

Sonia: please come in

Pat: thanks.

He entered Sonia's house as she guided him to the living room. The living room had 2 pink coaches and a small coffee table between them. There was a huge LCD TV and a bunch of floors decorated the sides of the room. With many different pictures of all kind and shapes

Gemini: Looks like she is obsessed with decorating the room.

Pat: pretty much.

Sonia entered the room with a tray. On the tray was a plate with cookies and 2 water cups.

Sonia: Hey I forgot to thank you for saving me the other day.

Pat: yeah it was nothing.

Sonia: anyways thanks.

Pat: I can now see what Geo sees in you your smart, talented sweet and beautiful.

Sonia face went down and got sad.

Pat: why are you sad? Did I say something wrong?

Sonia: No, but knowing that Geo is with that witch named Luna. I am afraid that she might trick him into leaving me. Then I won't know what to do.

Pat: don't worry. I know that Geo loves you and won't ever leave you no matter what Luna tries.

Sonia: Thanks. Geo is right you are kind. Which makes me wonder…?

Pat: Wonder what?

Sonia: wonder that why don't you have a girlfriend.

Pat: WHAT?

Sonia: you heard me.

Pat: I never thought about that kind of stuff.

Sonia: I decided to help you find a girlfriend.

Pat with an anime sweat drop: I think I really don't need it.

Sonia: I don't care.

Pat: I think that there is no point of arguing

Harp: you're smart

Gemini: hmmm. A girl beats you.

Pat: it wasn't a fight.

Rey: yes it was.

Pat no it wasn't.

Sonia: what was that all about?

Pat: I see you didn't notice I have double personality

Sonia: oh sorry

Pat: no it is anything but bad I actually like it.

Sonia: can we get to work?

Pat: Ok

**With Bud and Zack**

Zack: I can't believe I am stuck with you.

Bud: me neither

Zack: why are you complaining I am the one who will do all the work?

Bud while chewing ginger bread: idonotcare

Zack: what did you say?

Bud swallowed the bite: I don't care.

Zack: someone needs to learn his manners.

Bud: am I the only one focusing on the assignment?

Zack WTH?

**With Jack and Emiley**

Emiley: Here we are done with the assignment

Jack: I think this is the best assignment I will ever hand in.

Emiley: Why?

Jack: 2 reasons 1- I never do an assignment 2- because it is with you.

Jack blushed as Emiley replied: oh thank you. She went and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Eagle to Corvus: Emiley sure does like Jack.

Corvus: you bet.

**With Geo and Luna**

Luna: Hey Geo

Geo: Hey Luna

Luna: let's start

Geo: yeah but I still don't get it why you chose me. You could have chosen bud zack or pat.

Luna was searching for the right words and finally she said: I thought I'd work with you for a change.

Geo: Ok now let's get back to work.

Luna: Ok do you want anything from the kitchen.

Geo: since when did you care about me?

Luna: what do you mean you think I am mean?

Geo: No not at all.

Luna: good.

After 1 hour.

Luna: we finally finished

Geo: yeah

Luna: geo I have something to ask you

Geo: what is it?

Luna blushing: who do like more me or Sonia?

Geo shocked and managed to pull these words: why are you asking?

Luna: because I really like you megaman.

Geo: So you like megaman but not me.

Luna: don't get me wrong. I like you too?

Geo blushed at this statement and said: I like you too but as a brother a friend.

Luna: so you prefer Sonia rather than me.

Geo: hmm… I will give it a thought and tell you which one will I chose tomorrow.

**Next Day in class**

They all finished there assignment.

Sonia: hey Geo

Geo slowly: hey we need to talk

Sonia: what is it? Is something wrong?

Geo: last night prez told me she like me.

Sonia: What is she thinking? Does she know that we are a couple?

Geo: I think he knows.

Mr. Shepar entered the class

Mr. Shepar: now class you can hand the assignment

After each group handed in the assignment, they started the lesson

**After 45 minutes**

Mr. Shepar: this ends this lesson. You can go to the cafeteria now.

The all went in the way prez caught up with geo.

Luna excited but also worried: so who did you pick?

Geo: well I pick…

Sonia ran to them and said: Geo if you are going to chose between us and forgetting that we were a couple before that witch interfered then I think this relationship will never work out but we can still be friends and brothers.

Luna: hey! What! Yay! So your relation is over.

Geo heard this and was shocked.

Geo angry: I was going to pick you but since you want our relationship over then I never agreed more and I pick Luna.

Sonia: I don't want to ruin our friendship so we can still be friends.

Geo calmed down and said: yeah you are right.

**In the cafeteria**

**Luna was sitting next to her new boyfriend Geo while Sonia was crying alone without anyone noticing. Bud and Zack were surprised that the plan worked and were speechless throughout the break time**

**With Geo and Luna**

Luna: I am so happy that our relation can work out.

Geo with a sad tone: yeah

Luna: is something wrong?

Geo with a fake smile: No. What can be wrong while I am with the most beautiful girl in history?

Mega: Oh but Sonia isn't here.

Geo: not Sonia I mean Prez

Mega: hmm… nope don't see it

Luna: what do you mean?

Mega: I disagree with Geo.

Luna shouted: OMG what did you say?

They started to argue.

**With Sonia**

Sonia: he left me… I thought this day will never come.

Harp: Don't feel sorry. I know that if he travels all around the world he will never find a girl like you. He will come back.

Sonia: thanks Harp it makes me feel better.

Harp: no problem

Harp thinking: I am going to make you pay Geo.

Mega went to them

Mega: sheesh. That girl is really annoying. So what's cracking?

Harp: get away from my face or I will make sure the next thing that will crack is your armor.

Mega: It isn't my fault you know what happened.

Sonia heard that and started crying more.

Harp: that's it you've crossed the line

Harp got out a chainsaw and started running after mega. Mega entered Geo's hunter and shouted for geo to lock the hunter. Geo locked the hunter locking harp out while mega was teasing her with putting his tongue out.

Harp: next time I am going to get you.

Harp left to Sonia's hunter.

Geo: what was that all about?

Mega: forget it.

**The rest of the school day went fast. Sonia was walking home alone until Pat caught up with her.**

Pat: hey I noticed that you were sad all the day. What is wrong?

Sonia: Geo… broke up with

Pat shocked: you

Sonia nodded.

Pat: I am sorry.

Sonia: no it was not your fault

Sonia then cheered up and said: that won't stop me from training and from finding you a girlfriend.

Pat with an anime sweat drop: I think the girlfriend issue can wait

An idea hit Sonia like thunder. The idea was about making Geo jealous.

Sonia: Pat… can you be my boyfriend

Pat: WHAT

Sonia: please you are the only one that I can trust now.

Pat: but this might ruin my friendship with Geo.

Sonia: he has a girlfriend now. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Pat: gave up ok…

Sonia: thanks as she kissed him.

Pat blushed as he walked her home.

**So how did you like this chapter? What do you think will happen next chapter? Do you think Geo will accept this relation? If no how you think Geo will react?**


	2. Unseen Rage

**What do you think of the story until now? I wish I could update daily but the mid-term vacation started and I have exams right after it. Let us continue.**

**Recap**

**Geo broke up with Sonia and now is a couple with Luna.**

**A broken Sonia asked Pat to become her boyfriend to make Geo jealous. Pat doesn't know about it yet.**

**It was the weekend so no school. There were some explosions sounds heard in Sonia's CC.**

**In the computer CC**

Gemini Spark W: you have to do better.

Harp Note panting: That was *panting* my hundredth deletion.

Gemini Spark B: we know.

Harp Note: ok the 101 virus.

However 2 dark hands appeared catching the 2 Gemini Twins.

Harp Note: PAT

A hole appeared as Dark Phantom walked in.

Dark Phantom: hehehehe… he will be a great servant after what I saw happened in the outer space station when he almost defeated Rouge X.

Harp Note: leave my boyfriend. Harp note got out her guitar and was ready to strike but then.

Dark Phantom: there is no need to fight. He pulled out a noise card.

Harp Note: don't you dare.

Dark Phantom: Too late. He activated the card and Gemini twins were shouting in pain.

Gemini Spark W: I can't give up. He then looked at Sonia. For her.

Gemini Spark B: you mean we… they nodded to each other as they read each other mind.

Gemini Spark twin shouted: "Gemini Fusion" + "Static Force"

The static force made the hands move toward each other when they were close enough they fused.

Gemini: good thing that we have the static ability.

The light cleared as Gemini Lightening was standing in front of Dark Phantom.

Gemini Lightening got both swords from his back and then rushed towards Dark Phantom slashing him. It was a K.O but dark phantom was standing in front of him and said: ugh…. Next time you won't be that lucky.

A hole appeared behind Dark Phantom as it took him away.

Harp Note ran towards Gemini Lightening hugging tightly him: thank goodness you are alright.

Gemini Lightening: Harp… Note… I need… air.

Harp Note: Sorry. She stopped hugging him. She said: how did you cancel the noise card activation

Gemini Lightening: I found a weakness from the entire story Geo told me about these cards. They are activated when you are angry or caught off guard but cancelled when you think of someone precious. Anyways let us wave change back or would you like to continue training.

Harp Note: I have an idea. Why don't I face you with this current transformation?

Gemini Lightening: Ok.

Gemini Lightening: I have to warn you I have a new weapon when I went to the Dark Sphere with Dark.

Harp Note: don't go easy on me.

Harp: with the amount of energy I feel from him I prefer he won't go all out.

Harp Note: come to think of it go easy ok as she winked at him.

Gemini Spark blushed and his boy went all white.

Harp Note: what does that mean?

Gemini Lightening: when I go all white that means I am in control when black Rey is.

Harp Note: let us start.

Wave battle Ride on they shouted.

Harp Note: "Shock Note" two large speakers appeared as 2 shock notes hitted him.

Harp Note: bull eye. He is now paralyzed it is my chance to capitalize.

The smoke cleared as Gemini Lightening was standing with no scratch as he rushed towards her. Harp Note barely dodged it.

Harp Note: how? Why can you move?

Gemini Lightening: when I am white this means that I am not affected by any status change.

He changed black and said: when black my attacks become 2 times stronger and more intimidating.

Gemini Lightening [Rey]: I am in control I am going to go all out. "Gemini Hell Thunder" His two rocket arms changed into busters as he was about to shoot.

Sonia screamed, closed her eyes and was thinking: he is really intimidating I can't move. Ugh… I can't imagine my new boyfriend killing me.

Then she opened her eyes and saw Gemini Lightening with his whole body white and said: Sorry when Rey is in control he attacks without thinking.

Harp Note: thank god you took control at that moment or I would have been a goner.

Gemini returned half black and half white: Let us pulse out.

Harp Note nodded as they pulsed out.

**With Geo and Luna and Bud Luna was dragging Geo to the mall.**

Geo: this is going to be a real fight.

Mega whispering: hey why don't we wave change and she can't see us when she let's go we escape to the wave world.

Geo whispered: ok Transcode 003: Megaman he then disappeared

Luna: I am so glad I got you from that girl Sonia and now you are all mine.

Bud: mmm Prez, I have a question.

Luna: what is it Bud?

Bud: where is Geo?

Luna turned around to find no one: How did he run I am sure I had a tight catch on him.

Tarus and Ophica: they wave changed and when you were surprised and let go of the air that was around him he escaped.

Luna: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Tarus: Bud I think we need to get out.

Ophica: take me with you.

Luna: no one is going to escape. She activated a lock on Ophica and said: Bud lock Tarus.

Bud: prez I don't have a lock

Tarus: you can't catch me. He then went on to the wave world.

Luna: !

Bud scared to death: what…Prez?

Luna: how can you be so stupid? I can't believe I am your brother but this can be changed with only one press on this button.

Bud: no please last time please.

Luna: Ok.

**After hours of shopping Bud went home and remembered.**

**Flashback**

**Tarus: Bud I think we need to get out.**

**Ophica: take me with you.**

**Luna: no one is going to escape. She activated a lock on Ophica and said: Bud lock Tarus.**

**Bud: prez I don't have a lock**

**Tarus: you can't catch me. He then went on to the wave world.**

**Luna: !**

**Bud scared to death: what…Prez?**

**Luna: how can you be so stupid? I can't believe I am your brother but this can be changed with only one press on this button.**

**Bud: no please last time please.**

**End of Flashback**

Bud with a sad tone: I was going to return lonely again

He looked into his Hunter VG but Tarus wasn't there.

Bud: I am lonely.

With Tarus

Tarus was on the floor as a mysterious being came from the darkness. I was revealed that it was Dark Phantom.

Dark Phantom: this is a special noise card just for you. "Noise card activate"

The card was thrown at Tarus with no obvious effect.

Tarus: what did you do? Tarus mange to stand up and disappeared returning to bud's hunter VG.

Dark Phantom smiled and said: everything is going according to my script. Gemini Lightening is going to be my servant as I know why that fool Harp Note is dating him.

**Next Day**

Bud woke up and looked at the clock: What I am going to be late.

Tarus: I tried to wake you up.

Bud: try harder.

Tarus: Ok.

He then rushed to school.

Bud: Prez sorry I am late.

Luna was busy sitting and talking to Geo.

Bud: you know that relation is on our side. Bud went to his seat

Geo suddenly looked at the door and was shocked to see Sonia holding hands with Pat.

Luna: Geo? Geo? Geeeeeeooooo?

There was no response what so ever.

Luna: What are you looking at?

She rotated her head and saw the same view instead she smiled and thought: Now Sonia is completely out of my way.

Sonia: hey Geo

Geo managed to pull the words out and said: hey Sonia.

Luna: congrats Pat.

Pat blushing: thanks and Geo if I got you mad I am sor…

Geo: Sad for what dating my ex-girlfriend don't sweat it.

**In the Wave World**

Mega: Harp do you know anything about it.

Harp: it is a secret.

Mega: come on

Mr. Shepar entered and said today we have two new students. Sarah please enter.

Sarah entered and said: hey everyone.

Mr. Shepar: hey Sarah you can have the seat there behind Geo. The second student is Savain.

Savain entered and said: hey all.

Mr. Shepar: hey Savain please take your seat. Ok let us begin the class we have no time so please talk after the class we lost enough time.

**In the Cafeteria after the class Bud, Zack, Luna, Sonia, Emiley, Jack, Geo, Savain and Sarah were sitting together.**

Geo: Sarah, Savain how are you?

Sarah: fine

Savain: Fine

Pat and Sonia: it is nice to see you here.

Savain: wait wasn't Sonia Geo's girlfriend.

Sonia: yeah but we broke up he went with that witch and I went with Pat.

Sarah: I think it is a good idea that we joined school so we can know the updates of the starforce.

Geo quickly wanted to change the subject: Where is Solo?

Sarah: he didn't want to join school. We were supposed to start school before the weekend but we couldn't as he didn't show up.

Savain: while you were enjoying your weekend we were searching for him guess he will never change. The worst thing that we didn't find him.

Geo: Ok.

They heard an explosion.

All: What was that? They went to the roof to find Dark Phantom.

Pat and Sonia: Dark Phantom…

Geo: you faced him before.

Sonia: yeah Pat defeated him while training him.

**Transcode 003: megaman**

**Transcode 007: Harp Note**

**EM wave change Jack Corvus On Air**

**EM wave change Eagle Emily On Air "Attribute Change: Wood Grass EE"**

**EM wave change Tarus Fire On Air**

**EM wave change Dark On Air **

**EM wave change Thunder On Air**

**EM wave change Queen Ophica On Air**

Megaman: give it up you are outnumbered.

Luna: Geoooo

Geo: What Look at bud.

Bud was covered with a black aura and the said: "Tarus Flame Punch" and hitted Wood Grass EE canceling her transformation.

Jack: you will pay for that he disappeared and reappeared behind Tarus Flame slashing him with his wings.

Tarus fire rotated and shouted: "Tarus Charge" He charged at him with incredible Speed hitting him throwing him next to Emiley and cancelling his transformation.

Megaman: what did you do to him you bastard?

Dark Phantom: the noise card is working.

Geo: what I destroyed them.

Dark Phantom: you destroyed them but not deleting its way of making from my memory. I created this from weakness and multiplying his power 5 times

Megaman: ugh.

Dark Phantom: Viruses come forth.

Almost a million viruses appeared.

Megaman: me and both Gemini spark will face off with Dark Phantom dark and thunder face off with Tarus Fire the others delete the viruses.

While the others were deleting the viruses Dark Phantom was having some hard time with Gemini twins and megaman. Dark and Thunder were having hard tome with Tarus Fire.

**With Dark and Thunder**

Dark: this doesn't look good

Thunder: yeah

Tarus Fire: Tarus Charge

He charged towards Dark hitting her canceling her transformation.

Dark: I have…to call…Solo.

With Solo

Lalplace: what are you watching?

Solo: nothing and please you start to freak me out when you talk maybe because all these years I was with you without hearing you voice you can talk to anyone else except me.

Laplace: Ok

Solo: what I received a call. He accepted it a screen popped up revealing Sarah.

Sarah: Solo. Help.

Solo: what is going on?

Sara: go to the school quickly. . The connection was cut.

Solo: Damn it quickly.

He then disappeared and was rushing to the school as Rouge not X.

**With Thunder**

Thunder: this is my last shot "Thunder Wave hole"

A hole engulfed Tarus Flame. Thunder fell unconscious in the floor

The whole was closing but Tarus hands went to stop it before as he jumped out of it.

Meanwhile the others were half way there my deleting the virus no 500000

Dark Phantom: Damn it.

Gemini Spark b and w: "Rocket Punch"

Two rocket arms were rushing with incredible speed towards Dark Phantom hitting him. Dark Phantom was barely able to stand and said: You will pay for this

He disappeared by using his coat.

**Tarus Flame appeared in front of them carrying an unconscious Sonia.**

Both: What

**Tarus Fire appeared in top of building as they followed him.**

Tarus Fire: If you come any closer she is going to die.

Megaman: Bud wake up as he approached him.

Tarus Fire: big mistake. He let go of Sonia.

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Gemini Spark: "Gemini Fusion" he fused to Gemini Lightening

Megaman Rushed to get Sonia but Sonia was about to hit the floor a hole appeared as rouge got her.

Megaman: Rouge I am glad you came.

Rouge: I am going to help the other her take her.

Megaman Carried Sonia in a bribal way as she woke up.

Sonia: Geo…

Megaman: stay quiet and I am… sorry for hurting you

Sonia: me too can me return together.

Megaman kissed her and said okay

Sonia: you know you have to break it to Prez right

Megaman: and you with Pat

**They went up to see Tarus Fire on the floor as bud and Gemini Lightening panting.**

Megaman: see you I have to break the news to Prez he disappeared.

Gemini Lightening hugged Sonia and said: I am happy you are okay.

Sonia: Pat we need to talk ok. Gemini Lightening pulsed out

Pat: yes Sonia.

Sonia: I am kind of in a relation with Geo.

Pat: but I thought you broke up with him.

Sonia: yeah and we are back now so I want to ask… if you can end our relation

Pat: It is Ok but why did you ask me in the first place.

Sonia: I just wanted to make Geo jealous

Pat angry: WHAT? So you used me.

Sonia: it is not like that.

Pat still angry: I am fed up with this.

Sonia: with what

Pat angry: not of your business in fact... he pressed some buttons on his Hunter VG and a message appeared in Sonia's and Geo's Hunter.

**Pat broke the brother band with you.**

Sonia: Pat Why? Are you sure it is not Rey

Pat: I am sure. It was my mistake of making new friends.

Pat: "EM wave Change Pat On Air"

Pat transformed to Gemini Spark and then shouted "Gemini Fusion" Not allowing Gemini spark B to talk.

Megaman didn't know what the message said and went to Sonia and said: you'd better stay away from Prez she almost attacked me when I told her. He pulsed out and looked at the message causing his eyes to wide.

Geo: what happened to Pat, Sonia?

**This ends my chapter. Do you like it? Stay tuned to the next chapter.**


	3. New Powers might cause a new couple

**Hey guys. I will try to update every day. If you want to know about any of the new characters I created it is better to go read my other story and for the prologue I will do it next time. Thanks for the review Qaint and I will try to avoid saying hi a lot.**

**Recap**

**Sonia: I just wanted to make Geo jealous**

**Pat angry: WHAT? So you used me.**

**Sonia: it is not like that.**

**Pat still angry: I am fed up with this.**

**Sonia: with what**

**Pat angry: not of your business in fact... he pressed some buttons on his Hunter VG and a message appeared in Sonia's and Geo's Hunter.**

**Pat broke the brother band with you.**

**Sonia: Pat Why? Are you sure it is not Rey**

**Pat: I am sure. It was my mistake of making new friends.**

**Pat: "EM wave Change Pat On Air"**

**Pat transformed to Gemini Spark and then shouted "Gemini Fusion" Not allowing Gemini spark B to talk.**

**Megaman didn't know what the message said and went to Sonia and said: you'd better stay away from Prez she almost attacked me when I told her. He pulsed out and looked at the message causing his eyes to widen.**

**Geo: what happened to Pat, Sonia?**

**End of Recap**

**In bus to WAZA so they can report to Ace**

After explaining to Geo what happened

Geo: Pat is angry for you using him right.

Sonia: I don't think using him is the right word

Mega: oh come on what do you call going on a date with Geo's friend only to make geo jealous.

Harp: stay out of it you mutt. Harp pulled the chainsaw again.

Mega: yes ma'am

Sonia: what did he mean by fed up

Geo: so he didn't tell I am actually not surprised.

Sonia: what do you mean? Is there something I need to know?

Geo: Pat and I became friends after I finally went to school. You and Pat are the 2 people that saved me from my own darkness. One day pat and I went to Dream Land dump yard and told me his secret. After his birth, his parent went to the dump and… left him there. Since this day he was afraid to make friends that might also dump him until I met him.

Sonia: I didn't know that so that is why he was angry and decided to break the brother band.

Geo: we have to find him

**In the dump yard**

Pat: why does this always happen to me…

Rey: get a hold of yourself

Pat: easy for you to say… first I got dumped by my parents then used by my friends right when I began to think that it will not happen again and began to believe in the brother band.

Rey: I don't want to stay and listen to your whining but I can't do anything about it.

Pat: you wanna leave me. Ok "EM wave change Pat On Air"

Gemini Spark W: now leave me.

Gemini Spark B: I am going to check on the others maybe they need help in something stay here and continue whining.

Gemini Spark W: don whatever you want.

Gemini Spark B changed frequency and disappeared.

Gemini Spark W: I don't want anyone in my life…

"So you've understand that there is no use in fighting so take this" said a voice he threw a noise card at Gemini Spark W

Gemini Spark W: aghhhhhhhhhhh.

Dark Phantom appeared and said: now you are under the title Dark.

Dark Gemini Spark W: what do you need master.

Dark Phantom: here take this noise card and go activate it on your twin brother. Stay here and I am sure he will come.

Gemini Spark W: yes master. He then disappeared

Dark Phantom: everything is going according to the script.

Gemini Spark B appeared at WAZA and entered the control room where Ace, Tia, and Jack were sitting.

Gemini Spark B: hey anything I can help.

Ace: Rey Where is Pat?

Tia: we didn't see him enter with you

Gemini Spark B explained the situation

Sonia and Geo entered the control room.

Sonia: Rey!

Geo: so if you are here so where is Pat?

Gemini Spark B: he is in the dump yard whining.

Sonia: where he was left by his parents

Gemini Spark nodded

Geo: let us go get him.

Jack: I am going to I miss him after he didn't come to school for almost a week.

The three of them went to the dump.

Gemini Black: huh? I am sure he was here

Sonia: we have to keep searching.

They all went on their separate ways.

Sonia, Geo, and Jack went to the west and Gemini Black preferred to go alone.

In the drill CC

Dark Phantom: you are up.

Dark Gemini Spark W nodded and disappeared.

Dark Phantom: Now their combined powers will be mine.

With Gemini Spark B

Gemini Spark B: no sign of him. I am going to the others.

He turned to find Dark Gemini Spark W

Dark Gemini Spark W: according to my master I must insert this noise card into you.

Gemini Black: what happened Pat?

Dark Gemini Spark W threw the noise card and controlled Gemini Spark B

The Dark twins nodded to each other "Gemini Fusion" They fused to make Dark Gemini Lightening but no one can tell that they were controlled as they looked normal.

With Sonia, Geo, and Jack

Jack: this is boring why don't we just wave change and search faster.

Sonia: I am tired and Jack has a point.

Mega: hey I am felling Gemini Lightening but his power is 5 times greater.

Lyra: what huge power

Corvus: So I am not the only one.

Dark Gemini Lightening appeared in front of them.

Sonia: Pat! Oh thank goodness you are ok.

Dark Gemini Spark remained silent.

Sonia: Pat Rey. What is going on?

Viruses appeared.

Sonia: Viruses can you help us please Pat. I am sorry.

Dark Gemini Lightening: "Gemini Slash"

He rushed towards Sonia. However Geo pushed Sonia out of the way and received the attack hitting his leg causing it to bleed heavily.

Sonia: GEO! Pat I know you are angry but there is no need to attack us.

Dark Phantom appeared and said: There is no use Gemini Lightening is now under my control.

Geo: HYDE!

Dark Phantom: I am going to enjoy this. He covered his body with the coat and disappeared

Sonia: Geo rest, Jack is going to take Gemini Lightening while I will delete the viruses.

Geo: ok

EM wave Change

Sonia

Jack

On Air

With Harp Note:

Harp Note: Now "Shock Note x5"

10 stereos appeared destroying all the viruses.

Harp Note: that was fast

Lyra: the training actually made us stronger

Harp Note: Let us go help Jack

Jack Corvus: "Wicked Flame" it hitted the Gemini Lightening

Jack Corvus: that was easy.

Before the smoke can even disappear Gemini Lightening Rushed and shouted "Gemini Dual Thunder"

His hands turned to blasters as he shot thunder blades.

It hitted his wings pinning him into a wall

Corvus: this doesn't look good.

Dark Gemini Lightening appeared in front of him ready to strike him when large music tones hitted him.

Harp Note: Pat wake up… I am sorry please forgive me.

Gemini Lightening: you tricked me and I am never going to forgive you for that. He turned his whole body to black

Lyra: here he comes

Harp Note: I can't move

Gemini Lightening: I will kill you "Dark Gemini Thunderstorm"

A cloud engulfed Harp Note and she screamed in pain after that the cloud disappeared and revealed Harp Note on one knee.

Harp Note: I won't give up.

She stood on both legs again and started to glow.

Harp Note: Pat I know it is not you and I am going anything to bring you back

She glowed with huge light intensity. The light disappeared and Harp Note changed.

Her armor was red and her heart was on her back. Her guitar was in her hand and the top of the guitar was an axe. Her helmet had glasses and a pink mouth cover. Her hair became much longer and with her original hair color.

Geo: Sonia…

Lyra: what is this power? I think our name should now be Heart Harp Note

Heart Harp Note: I like it

Gemini Lightening: "Thunder Hell Kick"

He kicked Heart Harp Note: but he swiftly dodged it and threw some heart shape arrows on him.

Gemini Lightening dodged them and slashed Heart Harp Note with his swords. Heart Harp Note fell on the floor. She quickly got up and shouted "Sonia Amp Crusher". Amps surrounded him and started to shoot shock notes on him

Gemini Lightening: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

He managed to stand up and shouted you are going to pay "Gemini Destruction" he then engulfed her in a hole and clouds then appeared above the hole striking over 100 thunderbolts. Jack Corvus broke free from the swords that hanged him up.

Heart Harp Note was on the floor she couldn't move for 10 seconds. Dark Gemini Lightening stood above her body and said: you are going to feel the pain that you caused me. He took out the sword and was ready to strike but he heard

Transcode Megaman

He turned around to find megaman on one knee shouting: "Battle Card Foxy Fu" he disappeared and reappeared slashing Gemini Thunder. Jack Corvus shouted: "Grave Claw" as his winds attacked Gemini Lightening.

Gemini Lightening: Ugh…

Gemini Lightening forgot about Heart Harp Note below him he looked at her as she shouted: "Sane Axe"

She got out her guitar and strikes him with the axe on top of the guitar. After the smoke cleared Gemini Lightening was standing asking: What happened?

Heart Harp Note: Pat is that you?

Gemini Lightening: yeah the one and only.

Heart Harp Note ran and hugged Gemini Lightening and said: it is so goo your back.

Gemini Lightening remembered that Sonia used him but said: sorry for what I did. We can talk but now we have to defeat Dark Phantom

Heart Harp Note thought: ok

They entered the Drill CC and found Dark Phantom

Dark Phantom: So I see that you saved your friend but next time you won't be as lucky.

He waved his coat and disappeared

Mega: he escaped.

Heart Harp Note: yeah...

Heart Harp Note fell to the ground unconscious.

Geo: Sonia

Pat: Someone call WAZA quickly.

The next week went smoothly no problems no villains and no detentions it was a normal month. However Sonia was unconscious for 4 days. When she woke up she decided that she had to tell her friends something. Pat reformed his brother band with Geo and Sonia.

Geo: Sonia said she wants us to meet at the roof why do you think she did that?

Bud: I don't know.

Zack: me neither but why is Prez coming

Luna: well I just want to see her so I can finally get my hands on her because of stealing Geo back when I got him.

Sarah: don't you think you are over reacting

Luna: nope

Geo: Prez… I hate to break it to you but the only reason you were dating me because I was megaman and do you know that Sonia is in the hospital.

Luna: I know and I would like to use this chance…

Savain: come on. You will injure a girl in a hospital

Luna: yes. Of course

Geo thinking: and I am not going to allow it

When they reached the WAZA hospital and entered Sonia's room.

Sonia: hey… Luna I didn't think you'd come.

Luna: my chance of vengeance I am going to tear you for stealing Geo back.

Sonia: So you came here to pick a fight.

Geo whispering to Mega: Sometimes I feel like a toy can you do anything to stop them.

Mega whispering: ok but you have to thank me for this. Materialize

Mega appeared in front of Luna causing her face to turn blue and with an anime sweat drop on her forehead and said: now, now mega don't do anything nasty.

Mega:…ROAAAAAR

Luna ran out of the room shacking in her boots.

Mega: yeah that's right I am not afraid of anyone.

Lyra materialized and said: can you repeat that mutt.

Mega: No ma'am. I am going after her. Mega rushed towards Luna

They all laughed.

Geo: hey Sarah and Savain where is Solo.

Sarah: when he came to help us last time I sent Darkness to spy on him and know where he hides.

Geo: but Solo can detect EM waves so he will know that he is being followed by Darkness.

Savain: We three are from Mu and every Mu EM being has a special ability. For example Darkness has a special ability to hide her wave emission so she can't be detected. Lalplace has the ability to become a sword while Thunder King has an ability but I still don't know what it is.

At this moment Darkness appeared next to Sarah and whispered something to her.

Sarah: ok Thanks Darkness.

EM Wave Change Sarah On Air / EM wave Change Savain On Air

Sarah wave changed to Dark and said: I am going to get Solo I will be back in a sec. Dark then disappeared into the wave world. Savain changed to thunder and said: I am going to follow her as he also disappeared

Sonia: where are Jack and Emiley?

Geo: they are in WAZA both working with Ace and Queen so they apologize and won't be coming

Sonia: oh ok.

Geo: So Sonia why did you call us.

Sonia: I will tell you but there are still 2 people that didn't come.

Geo: one is Pat and the other is… I don't know

Sonia: wait and see

Pat ran into the room and said: sorry about being late I could've came earlier but I was laughing because what I saw between Mega and Luna

Geo: did you see where did they go?

Pat: I think they she ran into the Spica Mall.

Geo: Smart thinking… Mega would never enter there.

Lyra: where is Gemini?

Pat: he begged me to go after Luna with Mega so I just went along with it and besides I can't control him. Rey wanted to go with them but I controlled him to come here.

Sonia: Thanks I guess.

Geo: Luna is in trouble to EM wave aliens chasing her. Even if Mega didn't enter the mall I think Gemini won't mind.

A brown haired girl with a yellow dress and her hair was reaching her back entered the room.

Sonia: here you are Belle. What's with the new look.

Belle: I had to for the new movie I was acting in.

Sonia: I like it this way.

Belle: thanks. Oh hey guys I didn't see you there.

Geo: how is it going Belle?

Belle: fine. I see that you are now dating Sonia.

Bud: you bet they are. They went through a problem last week but everything is back to normal.

Belle: I am glad to hear that

Zack: you know Luna won't be happy to hear you said she was the problem.

Bud: ok but don't tell.

They were all speaking but Pat. Belle then realized Pat she kept staring at him without Pat noticing until.

Ice materialized and said: What are you looking at Belle.

Belle surprised by the question: Nothing but who is he?

Belle pointed at Pat.

Pat: oh sorry my name is Pat nice to meet you.

Belle thought: Pat. He is kind of cute. She spaced out.

Pat: from Earth to Belle.

Belle then realized she spaced out staring at Pat and quickly got her focus back and said: hey sorry my name is Belle. Nice to meet you.

Sonia: ok now that all of you are here… oh Sarah and Savain aren't here guess we have to wait.

Sarah and Savain entered the room dragging Solo too.

Sarah: sorry to keep you waiting.

Savain: we had to fight him good thing he didn't use the MXS power against us.

Sarah: 2 against 1 is easier thanks for coming with me Savain.

Savain: Sure thing.

Solo: Leave me alone. I now know the meaning if friendship you two are my brothers. Sarah is my girlfriend and Savain is my brother I get it but I still won't go to school and how the HECK did you find me.

Sarah: Darkness followed you and I am going to force you to go to school.

Solo: NEVER.

Sarah then noticed Belle.

Sarah: oh sorry I didn't notice you there my name is Sarah. The boy I am dragging his name is Solo. And the other one is Savain Solo's brother.

Belle: oh it is nice to meet you.

Sonia: ok since you are all hear I have decided to continue with my career and asked the directors to include all of you in my next film. I am going to leave the hospital today.

Geo: that's great

Bud: yeah

Zack: I will do anything to hear you sing again.

Savain and Sarah: thanks

Belle: I would love to.

Solo: NO WAY I AM GOING TO PARTICIPATE.

Sarah: you are

Solo: Never. EM Wave Change Solo on air

Rouge: activate MXS [to understand the MXS read my other story megaman the beginning of a new secret]

Rouge X: care to fight.

Savain: I am out. You are on your own.

Sarah: just go.

Rouge X smiled and went into the wave world.

Sarah: one day he is going to come.

Belle: what just happened? I know Geo is megaman and Sonia is Harp Note but who is this.

Sarah: unfortunately he is my boyfriend and he changes like Geo into Rouge and can then transform into Rouge X.

Belle: I can't believe your nice and dating a jerk like him. Speaking of that Pat I am looking forward into knowing you she winked at him causing him to blush

Pat: yeah.

Sonia with a smirk: what is going on between you 2?

Both blushing: nothing

They laughed.

Sonia: ok you'd better go rest tomorrow is going to be a long day.

All: ok

They left.

With Geo

Geo: mom dad I am home

Kelvin: how was your day with the others son.

Geo: Fine. I am going to act in a film with Sonia after she decided to continue her career.

Hope: that is great come have your dinner.

After dinner

Geo: I'd better go to bed. Good night

Kelvin and Hope: good night.

Upstairs

Mega returned to Geo and said: this is the best day of my life

Geo: what happened?

Mega: let me put it this way she ran all the way to Spica Mall then to Willshure hills Grizzly Peak Resort then we left her and decided to return. I think Gemini and I are going to come in her nightmare. She decided to rest in Grizzly Peak Resort.

Geo was laughing and then said: anyway good night Mega

With Bud

Bud: I am going to have ginger bread and then go to sleep.

Tarus: take it easy this is your 10th plate today. If you eat it you might not be able to sleep.

Bud: I don't care

Tarus: you won't be focusing and humiliate yourself and Sonia tomorrow.

Bud: don't worry. I am a trained professional.

Tarus: you give me no other choice "Tarus Flame" The ginger bread was now crumbles of ash.

Bud: hey.

Tarus: now go to bed or you will be next

Bud sighed: Ok

With Luna

Luna: I am going to show Geo and Pat. Why did they do this?

Luna called Zack

Zack: hey Prez. Are you okay

Luna: yes Zack. What did Sonia tell you?

Zack: we are going to appear in TV in a film tomorrow as she decided to resume her career and will leave the hospital tomorrow.

Luna: my moment to SHINE higher than Sonia.

Zack sighed: ok prez good night

Luna: good night Zack

She hung up.

Luna: I have to sleep so I can be in my best shape for tomorrow

Luna then went fast asleep.

With Pat

Rey: hey what was your problem with Belle?

Pat: Nothing

Rey: don't tell me you are falling in love again.

Pat: maybe

Rey: then make sure she doesn't use you

Pat: shut up

Rey: ok

Gemini returned

Pat: where were you?

Gemini: that was fun. Luna is now resting in the Grizzly Peak Resort after going to Spica Mall and Willshure Hills.

Rey: that girl runs fast.

Gemini: you bet. So what did I miss?

Pat: we are going to appear in TV tomorrow.

Rey took over and said: and pat has a crush on a girl named Belle.

Pat took over and said: No

Gemini: just rest and we will discuss it tomorrow.

With Belle

Ice: what was that all about between you and Pat?

Belle: I don't know. I think he is kind of cute.

Ice: I can't allow you to date him he is not famous.

Belle: Sonia is dating Geo and there is no problem.

Ice: you have a point

Belle: I am going to sleep and tomorrow we will discuss it.

Ice: ok good night.

With Sarah and Savain

Sarah: I can't believe that Solo did this.

Savain: we have to think of a way to away to change him completely.

Sarah: let us think about it tomorrow.

Savain: no problem

Sarah: good bye

Savain: bye

With Solo

Solo: okay I have brother I am in a team but they can't expect me to like everything

Lalplace: …

Solo: What did you say?

Lalplace: …

Solo: I will think of it.

With Sonia

Sonia: I am nervous

Lyra: Sonia you have done it before no need to worry.

Sonia: you are right thanks Lyra.

Lyra: you are welcome

Sonia: by the way did you feel something between Belle and Pat

Lyra: so I am not the only one.

Sonia: I have a chance to make everything ok and complete my promise of finding Pat a girlfriend and no one is better than Belle for Pat.

Lyra: I am proud of you Sonia for thinking about the others before yourself

Sonia: thanks Lyra. I have to sleep. I am sure I will find a plan to get these 2 together


	4. 3 More AMians

This is my new chapter. Hope you like it.

**Next Day…**

**With Geo**

Geo: good morning Mega.

No respond from Mega

Geo: Mega?

Geo got his Hunter VG out and looked but Mega was nowhere to be found

Geo: where could he possibly be? Anyway I think I should go get breakfast so I can meet with the others quick.

Downstairs

Geo: Good morning

Kelvin: good morning Geo

Hope: where is mega?

Geo: I really don't know

Kelvin: I caught him yesterday sneaking out when I asked him why he told me that he is not going to WBG studio because it is boring.

Geo: he forgot something he is a wizard after I updated my hunter to VG so I can bring him back easily by saying wizard off.

Mega returned to Geo's hunter

Mega: come on. No Fair.

Geo: don't even try to sneak you are coming whatever you try

Mega: Hmph.

Geo rushed to wave liner to meet his friends

**With Sonia**

Sonia: so everything is ready.

Lyra: I bet that Mega will come.

Sonia: *giggle* you're right. Anyway let's go.

**With Luna**

Luna: I can't believe that slipped out of my mind.

Ophica materialized next to her and asked: What do you mean?

Luna: I am not in the house so I can't get my stuff. This is all Geo and Pat and their wizards fault.

Ophica: you know that you could have EM Wave Change and beat the hell out of them especially Gemini since he is Thunder type.

Luna: WHAT? You could have told me that. Why didn't you tell me?

Ophica: in a low voice: I was enjoying it.

Luna: OMG WHAT DID YOU SAY

Ophica: nothing. I have an idea why don't you EM Wave Change and use the Wave World to go to your house in seconds.

Luna: hey why didn't I think of that? "EM Wave Change Luna On Air"

**Luna turned into Queen Ophica as she was traveling through the wave world a hole appeared in front of her.**

Ophica: Luna be careful.

Dark Phantom appeared

Queen Ophica: Hyde

Dark Phantom: yes dear.

Queen Ophica: I have to call the others.

Dark Phantom: I don't think so. It is time for me to try my new battle card. "Battle Card: Mu Hole"

A dark whole appeared beneath them and pulled them down to the same place where they were Megaman was pulled trying to save the OPP art.

Queen Ophica: what happened my hunter is not working so I can't use battle cards or call any back up.

Ophica: Luna. Focus

Dark Phantom: this is a Mu hole you might know it this is the same hole that Rouge sent your friends all around the world. Remember now. In it you can't activate battle cards, call a friend or pulse out. This is all after my master improved it.

Queen Ophica: oh no.

Ophica: we have to fight.

Queen Ophica: tell me something I don't know. "Snake Forest" as many sakes rushed towards Dark Phantom but only pass through him.

Dark Phantom: hehehe "Phantom Slash" he disappeared and reappeared in front of Queen Ophica and slashed her.

Queen Ophica: Ugh…What?

Ophica: he is pretty strong

Queen Ophica: but we can't give up now.

**With Rouge**

Rouge: I can't believe I am doing this

Lalplace: …

Rouge: yeah I am doing this for her.

Lalplace with a little more noise: …..

Rouge: What? I can fell Mu technology being used. Lalplace we have to go investigate.

**With the others**

Pat: hey guys

Geo: hey by any chance did you see Prez in your way.

Rey: no. I bet she still is in bed because of the nightmares about Gemini and Mega.

Bud: when will the shooting start?

Sonia: 1 p.m.

Bud: now it is 10 so we still have some time.

Mega: WHAT so we have to wait all this time.

Lyra: If you don't like it you can leave.

Mega: I would love to but Mr. boring won't let me

Geo: Hey

Jack: hey why don't we have a fight till they come.

Pat: Jack? I thought you won't come

Emiley: he wasn't until Zack told us.

Jack: yeah. So are we going to fight?

Mega: now we're talking

Savain: that is not a bad idea.

Sarah: I think I will pass. I will try to find Solo.

Savain: don't waste your breath. He won't come

Sarah: you're right but I still will pass.

Geo: ok here are the teams

Sonia and Geo vs. Jack and Emiley

Pat and Rey vs. Bud and Savain

**Transcode**

**Megaman**

**Harp Note**

**EM Wave Change**

**Jack,Emiley, Pat, Bud, Savain**

**On Air**

**As they started fighting Luna was in a big problem**

Dark Phantom: "Phantom Claw" a claw appeared and hitted Queen Ophica as she was standing up she saw Dark Phantom in front of her shouting: "Phantom Storm" he rotated with incredible speed hitting Queen Ophica canceling her transformation.

Luna: Damn it. Then she fainted.

Dark Phantom: now I am going to activate the noise card. Something caught his attention the hole opened as Rouge entered the hole.

Rouge: if you know what is good for you you'd better give me the Mu battle card.

Dark Phantom: dream on "Phantom Slash" he tried to hit Rouge but he easily dodged it.

Rouge: "Flying Knuckle"

The attack hitted Dark Phantom as he said: ugh. Damn it.

Rouge: you're pathetic. MXS activate.

He turned into Rouge X then he shouted: "Mu Secret Attack #1: Rouge Torture"

Dark Phantom was engulfed by a dark whole as he was just screaming in pain. The hole disappeared revealing Hyde in his normal form. Rouge walked towards took the battle card and was about to leave but then he noticed Luna unconscious. He carried her and left Hyde unconscious as the hole closed.

**With the Harp Note, Megaman, Eagle Emily, and Jack Corvus after they finished fighting it was 12 p.m. they all pulsed out.**

Sonia: what is taking Luna so long?

Mega: you know she could run here and would reach here before this.

Geo: I hope she is ok.

At this moment Rouge X appeared in front of them carrying Luna.

Sarah: Solo?

Bud: you bastard. I knew you couldn't control the MXS all your life EM Wave Change Bud On Air"

Tarus Fire appeared and shouted: "Tarus Charge" he charged to Rouge X but he easily dodged it.

Rouge X: WTH? I saved her from Dark Phantom.

Tarus Fire: oh! Sorry. Wave change cancel.

He returned to Bud.

Rouge X: Wave change cancel

Solo gave Luna to Bud.

Sarah: Solo. Why did you come here?

Solo: Lalplace changed my mind so I will be going ok.

Savain: really. That means a lot bro.

Solo: whatever.

Sarah: thanks as she hugged him.

Geo: we have a problem it would take us 1 hour to reach there so we are going to be late.

Luna heard this stood up and said: Late. I am never late this is my chance to shine and I won't lose it.

Mega: sometimes I wonder if humans have brains.

Geo: what do you mean?

Pat: I think I got it we can reach there quickly using the wave world.

Mega: Bingo.

Rey: I know Pat is excited to meet his girlfriend.

Pat: she is not my girlfriend.

Sonia heard this and smiled remembering the way she and geo used to deny this relation when anyone said that.

**They all wave changed and reached WBG studio in 10 seconds.**

**In the entrance Belle was standing there.**

Belle: hey everyone

Rey inside Pat's mind: Pat run and kiss her quickly

Pat: Shut up

Belle heard that and said: what is wrong Pat?

Pat: nothing

Belle: ok.

Rey inside Pat's mind: hey are you afraid to tell her about me.

Pat just ignored Rey and went on.

Inside the studio

The Director: Sonia! I am happy you decided to continue your career this will give the film the top hits ever. It is good to see you again.

Sonia: it is good to see you too

Belle: now we can start.

Sonia: of course

Rey took over Pat's body: WTH? Don't we need a script to memorize or you want us to go out there and humiliate ourselves.

Belle turned to look at Pat when she saw he looked different she said: Pat are you sick.

Pat took control again: oh nothing

The director: oh sorry about that here.

He gave them their scripts. Solo took the script. He quickly took a look at it and said: this isn't half bad.

Sarah: What part did you take? She took the script and shouted: VILLAN! Sarah looked at the director and asked: why you gave him that!

The Director: easy because he just scares the creep out of me.

They all Laughed except Solo.

Solo: ok I will be here by 12:30 by then I will memorize these lines. Solo disappeared

Savain: you know he is changing.

Sarah: yeah.

Emiley: Ok I will go memorize my part.

Jack: I'm going with you.

They all left to memorize their lines.

**In the Wave World three dark figures stood.**

A Gorilla EM Being: how long do we have to wait?

A Phoenix EM Being: can we strike leader?

A Horse EM Being: if the leader wants us to strike he will tell us.

A Dragon EM Being: let us strike.

Before they even moved Dark Phantom appeared in front of them and said: now, now don't do anything nasty. Remember that my battles collected enough noise waves to free you but still your brother is still sealed and we will work hard to free him too but if you just go disobeying Dr. Sand we can seal back NOW. We just have to wait for the signal.

The Dragon EM Being: wise move…

**Back to the others after shooting their parts it was Belle turn she was in her dressing room with Pat as she was saying her lines to her.**

Belle was wearing a red sleeveless dress. In her dressing room was a bed, a fridge, a makeup counter next to the bed and everything else it was like a small home

Belle: You don't understand the meaning of brother band… Why did this ever happen.

Pat playing Sonia's part: I might not understand it but I could live with it.

Belle: I won't leave alone. You are my best friend and I won't leave you to stand alone.

Pat: you know. You're great.

Belle: thanks

Belle headed out of the room and said: I am going to tell my director I memorized my lines.

Pat: okay I will be waiting here.

Inside Pat's mind

Rey: will you ever tell her.

Pat: this is not your business.

Rey: you are pathetic. You'd better thank me for this.

Rey knocked Pat out.

**Back to the real world**

Rey: now that he is out of the way: I can tell her.

He waited for 10 minutes until she came back.

Belle: sorry I am late.

Rey: no problem

Belle: what is wrong with you Pat?

Rey: nothing. You'd better put on your makeup for the shot in 20 minutes.

Belle: you're right. She went to the counter and before she even picked anything. Rey pushed her on the bed and nailed her hands while he was above her.

Belle shocked: Pat what are you doing?

Rey then approached his head to hers. Belle blushed at the sight and was about to kiss until Pat regained control of the body after waking up. Pat fell from the bed as he saw Belle so close to him.

Belle stood up and went to check on Pat: Are you okay.

Pat: yeah and sorry about that. He rushed out before Belle could even ask any question.

**Outside WBG**

Rey: why didn't you take this chance you goof?

Pat: I was shocked and WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?

Rey: I was helping you.

Pat: thanks for nothing. Now I can't show my face to Belle. I am leaving.

Gemini: Come on it is not that bad.

Pat: considering I found Belle on the bed with my head near to hers with almost kissing her.

Gemini: Rey did that?

Pat: yes. That is why I am leaving.

Pat left the WBG studio and went home

**In the Wave world**

Dark Phantom: I just received a word from master. We can attack now.

The Phoenix EM Being: Perfect

**In WBG Studio**

Belle went to ask Sonia about Pat.

Belle: hey Sonia can I ask you a question.

Sonia: of course

After explaining what happened she asked: what is wrong with Pat?

Sonia: he didn't tell you yet

Belle: tell me what?

Sonia: he has double personality. Pat is the nice, sweet, and cares about his friends while Rey this is the name of his other personality is low mischievous and probably the one who was about to kiss you.

Belle disappointed: Oh

Sonia: but that doesn't mean Pat doesn't like you.

Belle: what do you mean?

Before Sonia was able to talk there was an explosion.

Sonia: stay here as Belle nodded

**They went outside to find 3 mysterious EM Beings and Dark Phantom in front of them.**

Geo: Dark Phantom!

Dark Phantom: I can't feel Gemini Spark here he might escape but all of you are DOOMED.

**Transcode 003: Megaman**

**Transcode 004: Harp Note {Heart activate: Heart Harp Note}**

**Transcode 002: Rouge {MXS activate: Rouge X}**

**EM WAVE CHANGE**

**Bud, Savain, Sarah, Jack, and Emiley {Attribute Change: Water Wave EE}**

**On Air**

The Dragon EM Being he looked exactly like Dragon sky but with a yellow aura: I am the leader of the attack and my name is Dragon Thunder Sky

The Horse EM Being he looked like Pegasus magic but with red aura: my name is Pegasus Fire

The Gorilla EM Being he looked like a gorilla with wings a green aura around him: my name is Gorilla Forest

The Phoenix EM Being he looked like a bird with cannons in his wings he had blue aura: my name is Phoenix Ocean

Megaman: are you related to the legendary AM-ian Dragon Sky, Pegasus Ice, and Kingdom Leo.

Dragon Thunder Sky: I see you met our brothers, unlike them we are evil. They sealed us 10 years ago and our master freed us.

**With Belle**

Belle: I won't wait here

Ice: it is too dangerous out there.

Belle: I know but Pat is out there and we need to find him.

Ice: why are you caring that much about him?

Belle ignored ice and went outside

Then Dragon Thunder Sky found her and said: a hostage very well.

**With Pat at his home**

Pat: I have nothing to do.

Gemini: try the TV

Pat: okay. He grabbed the TV and switched to find the news.

**The news reporter: Recently 3 EM beings appeared in WBG Studio. The starforce team of the Stella Police are fighting them as they look overwhelmed by their opponents. Today the studio should have been working on a new film featuring the return of the famous teen idol Sonia Strumm and her friends are also in the play. The rescue team managed to save everyone in the Studio except the famous idol Belle which was supposed to also in the show. We know have exclusive photos from there. The photo was a picture of Dragon Thunder Sky carrying Belle.**

Pat shouted: BELLE "EM WAVE CHANGE PAT ON AIR" "Gemini Fusion"

Gemini Lightening appeared and disappeared quickly.

**With the others**

Megaman: ok I and Rouge X will face Dragon Thunder Sky. Tarus Fire and Jack Corvus will face the Gorilla Forest. Heart Harp Note and Eagle Emily will face Pegasus Fire. Queen Ophica I am sorry you will have to face Dark Phantom alone. He didn't complete as Acid Ace came to the field.

Acid Ace: Acid Ace to the rescue

Acid: can you be more mature

Megaman: Acid Ace where is Queen Vigro.

Acid Ace: in WAZA HQ she is preparing our new weapon which can delete all of these 3 in a flash

**This ends my chapter so what do you think of it. What do you think is the new weapon? What do you think about Belle x Pat relation? Do you think Gemini Lightening will save Belle? Do you think Pat will confess his love to Belle?**


	5. A kind heart

**This is the next chapter. I know I might make Gemini Spark the hero but only for this story… I think it was a mistake not to put him in megaman starforce 2 or 3… I think because I never completed the side story.**

Dark and Thunder: what about us

Megaman: go help out the rescue team with the viruses

Dark: ok

They rushed away.

Megaman: What the hell is this weapon is it like the copy canceller.

Acid Ace: even better…

Megaman: we need to focus

Acid Ace: I will help Queen Ophica out.

**With Tarus Fire and Jack Corvus {this will be fast as the attribute favors Bud and Jack}**

Gorilla Forest: "Jungle Change" The place changed to jungle as grass type viruses appeared and striked them

Tarus fire: ugh. "Battle card: Panel Format"

They returned to the normal place

Jack Corvus: "Battle Card: Water Bubble" Gorilla Forest was inside a bubble

Gorilla Forest inside: you think that even felt any damage.

Jack Corvus was smiling: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gorilla Forest: what is funny?

Jack Corvus: you wanna know? I have an ability that I didn't show anyone.

Gorilla Forest: if it is like the bubble that I am stuck in I don't think it will hurt

Jack Corvus: I know that didn't hurt but this will "Multi- Card insert: Battle Card: Ice Stage+ Thunder head +Giga Card: Queen Vigro Hydra Dragon"

A bolt of lightning hit Gorilla forest which caused critical damage because of the bubble. Gorilla forest was shocked to see that a hydra dragon was coming in his way but was paralyzed to do anything he received the attack and froze up because of the ice stage.

Jack Corvus: NOW Tarus Fire

Tarus Fire: "FULL POWER FLAME PUNCH" he rushed towards the frozen up gorilla and striked him melting the ice and causing double the damage as the attribute favors him.

Gorilla Forest was barely able to stand but said: Damn… you.

Jack Corvus: now this needs my new ability he whispered something into Tarus Fire's ear

Tarus Fire and Jack Corvus shouted: "Fire Technique: Wicked Flame Tornado." A huge purple colored tornado appeared under Gorilla Forest hitting him sending him to his master.

Tarus Fire: we have to help the others

Jack Corvus: yeah

**With Queen Ophica and Acid Ace**

Dark Phantom: "Phantom Slash" he slashed through Queen Ophica

Acid Ace: "Acid Laser" he aimed a shot that hitted him critically

Dark Phantom: ugh…

Queen Ophica: "Goron Eye" the laser hitted Dark Phantom nailing him to the ground.

Acid Ace: you don't put up much of a fight alone

Dark Phantom: you will pay for this… he waved his coat disappearing away.

Acid: he left.

Phoenix Ocean appeared and said: I hate when I get ignored I am going to attack you 2 weaklings who defeated Dark Phantom.

Acid Ace: you should really take it easy…

Queen Ophica: "Multi-card insert: Battle Card: Electric Sword + Gemini Spark

Queen Ophica slashed the water type phoenix then Gemini Spar appeared one shooting him with a gun and the other slashed through him for the second time. Phoenix Ocean was paralyzed by the attack.

Queen Ophica: Now Ace

Acid Ace: "Wing Blade"

Queen Ophica: "Giga Card: Dread Lazer"

Acid Ace went right through Phoenix Ocean causing an immense pain then a huge laser striked Phoenix Ocean sending him to his master.

Acid Ace: if she was a bit calm she might have caused a lot of danger.

Dark Phantom appeared: "Phantom Tornado" he strike both of them and cancelled their transformation

Luna: ugh… What a cheap shot as she fainted from 2 battles

Ace: really I didn't think you'd be that low… he fainted for the same reason.

Dark Phantom: that ends my turn I will go report to master. Dragon Thunder Sky can defeat all of them without any damage. He waved his coat as he disappeared.

**With Heart Harp Note and Water Wave EE**

Water Wave EE: "Flying Water Bird"

Heart Harp Note: "Sonia Amp Crusher"

Almost a thousand water birds hitted Pegasus Fire which dealt a huge amount of damage to him. He was all wet when he saw himself surrounded with speakers shooting electric notes on the wet Pegasus Fire taking a huge amount of damage.

Pegasus Fire: ugh…"Volcano Erupt Kick" he kicked Water Wave EE slamming her into a tree.

Water Wave EE: Ahhhhhhhh… ugh. What strong kick "Attribute Change: Fire Volcano: EE"

Fire Volcano EE: let's see what you've got.

Heart Harp Note: Are you alright.

Fire Volcano EE: yes "Battle Card: Grass Stage"

Pegasus Fire: what is that supposed to do?

Fire Volcano EE: This! "Extra Fire Bird Bomb"

She threw a bomb which broke up into 2 flame birds and each is divided into till it hitted Pegasus Fire and his surrounding dealing an unbelievable damage to Pegasus fire.

Heart Harp Note: "Shock Guitar String"

Wires surrounded Pegasus Fire shocking him.

Fire Volcano EE: "Attribute Change: Water Wave EE"

Water Wave EE and Heart Harp Note: "Aqua Boomerang" + "Sane Axe"

A water made boomerang hitted Pegasus fire then was slashed by the axe like guitar. With all the damage dealt he was sent to his master.

**With Tarus Fire and Jack Corvus**

Tarus Fire: isn't that Ace and Prez on the floor

Jack Corvus: yeah.

At the moment they met Water Wave EE and Heart Harp Note

Water Wave EE: what happened in here?

Heart Harp Note: I thought they beat Dark Phantom and Phoenix Ocean.

Dark and Savain appeared yeah but when they defeated Phoenix Ocean Dark Phantom appeared and gave them a strong strike.

Jack Corvus: okay Water Wave EE and Heart Harp Note can you please carry them into safety.

Both: okay. We will come to defeat the viruses along the way.

**Meanwhile with Rouge X and Megaman**

**Megaman: "Finalize Black Ace"**

Black Ace MM appeared: "Black End Galaxy"

The only visible damage was that Belle has escaped from the tale imprisoning her and his tail was cut but regenerated in seconds

Rouge X: my turn "Mu Secret Art #2: Rouge Multiplier Crusher" A hole took him into a planet with copies of Rouge X.

All of Rouge X: "Flying Knuckle X"

Flying Knuckles hitted Dragon Thunder Sky. The hole disappeared revealing an unscratched Dragon Thunder Sky

Rouge X: HOW

Dragon Thunder Sky: weakling "Thunder Dread Lock"

A thunder seal appeared in front of Rouge X and Black Ace MM hitting him not cancelling but removing his EM wave change

Solo: What happened?

Dragon Thunder Sky: I removed your wave change so you won't be able to fight.

A voice: they won't be able but I can. Gemini Lightening appeared in front of Dragon Thunder Sky.

Gemini Lightening: you will pay for what you did to Belle. Geo Solo stay with the others outside you can't wave change so it will affect me trying to protect you.

Solo: he has a point

Geo: ok

**They left them**

**Belle was hiding behind a big rock**

Ice: do you know him

Belle: no but I think I saw him before

Dragon Thunder Sky: so that girl is important to you… foolish human.

Gemini Lightening: we will see who is foolish.

Outside Ace regained his consciousness

Ace: Geo and Solo

Geo: no time is your weapon ready

Ace: yeah but is there any person with any EM wave change inside he will be affected if he is in contact with Dragon Thunder Sky

Solo: Pat is in their

Sonia: Belle is too

Ace: it doesn't affect humans and is Pat currently fighting Dragon Thunder Sky.

Geo: yes

Ace: so we have to wait…

**Inside the Studio**

Dragon Thunder Sky: "Thunder Dread Lock"

Gemini Lightening: "Thunder Unbreakable Shield"

The lock disappeared because of the shield

Dragon Thunder Sky: Impressive

Gemini Lightening: "Dual Lightening Wrath"

He shot some blade from his buster that hitted Dragon Thunder Sky.

Dragon Thunder Sky: what? Ugh… he received the attack. "Thunder Tornado" he rotated around Gemini Lightening as the tornado vanished Gemini Lightening disappeared and the Gemini Twins were on the floor. Dragon Thunder Sky had his brother Dragon Sky mark on his forehead but it was silver

Dragon Thunder Sky: NOW "Thunder Dread Lock" this time the lock worked revealing Pat on the floor as soon as Belle saw this she rushed out of her hiding place and ran next to Pat.

Belle: Pat. Are you alright?

Pat: Belle… run…please

Belle: no

Ice: Belle. It is dangerous out here.

Dragon Thunder Sky: ok the escaped hostage is here now I will kill you

Pat stood up slowly: no you won't EM Wave Change Pat On Air but nothing happened.

Pat: what

Dragon Thunder Shy wrapped his tail around Belle

Pat: BELLE

Dragon Thunder Sky started to charge a thunder bolt from his mouth.

Pat: NOOOOOOOOOO… he then heard a voice from his Hunter VG.50 % Dragon Thunder Sky Satellite Access Transcode Gemini Storm…

Pat EM Wave changed into Gemini Storm. He had no attribute. He was golden colored. His swords were gone with only one in his hand. His head was black colored. He had a buster. His chest had the same weird sign that appeared on Dragon Thunder Sky forehead.

Gemini Storm: "Speed Slash" he incredibly slashed his tail. Belle was falling until Gemini Storm caught her and landed on the ground safely

Belle: thank you.

Gemini Storm: you are welcome.

She stood up and ran outside as quick as she can.

Dragon Thunder Storm: I can regenerate my tail quickly

Gemini Storm: I don't think so "Forbidden Seal"

He drew by the sign that was on his chest and launched the attack forbidding Dragon Thunder Sky from regenerating.

Dragon Thunder Sky: Impossible…

Gemini Storm: now it ends "Giga Card: Dragon Sky Tornado" Dragon Sky appeared rotating around his brother dealing some hits.

Dragon Thunder Sky: ugh… "Tail sword" his half length tail formed a sword

Gemini Storm: "Sword Change: Bamboo Sword" his sword changes into a grass type sword as the slashed the swords together.

**Outside Belle was with them and reached safety**

Acid: I feel huge energy inside

Ace: I am sorry. He called queen.

**Queen: Ace there is a new…**

**Ace quickly cut her and said: is the weapon ready.**

**Queen: yeah but**

**She was again cut by him saying: we can discuss it later as he hung up**

Geo: what will you do?

Ace: I am sorry guys we can't risk the whole word for one boy.

Belle: What do you mean?

Ace without anymore talking activated the weapon. A huge beam striked the WBG Studio when both of the fighters inside were slashing their sword/ tail sword.

**All of them rushed inside to find no-one in there.**

Belle: PAT!

Sonia: I can't believe it

Geo: is he really gone

Mega: I think so I can't pick Gemini or Pat's frequency

Ace: I am sorry. I know it was my fault but if we let the whole world in danger because of one boy it might cause as a lot of problems.

Belle crying: Pat…PAT

They all left except Sonia

Sonia: Belle sorry

Belle: it wasn't you fault….

Sonia: don't give up Belle. There is no way he is gone. He brother band with me is still intact.

Belle: yeah you are right

**In an unknown place**

Gemini Storm was standing in front of a highly damaged Dragon Thunder Sky.

Gemini Storm: had enough

Dragon Thunder Sky: impressive abilities boy. You defeated me with only access to 50% of my power. Tell me how did you access my power

Gemini Storm: tell me first why are you attacking innocent people

**Dragon thunder Storm: 10 years there were 8 legendary AM-ians I, Phoenix Ocean, Dragon Sky, Kingdom Leo, Gorilla Forest, Pegasus Magic, Pegasus Fire, Kingdom Leo, and Leo Wanderer. One day we had to re-arrange our troops so we all agreed that there will on be 4 legendary AM-ians so we face each other only for me, Dragon Sky, Pegasus Magic, and Kingdom Leo to win. We decided that Leo Wanderer will become the AM King. This decision upset the others. The others became first class warriors in our troops. I heard that Planet FM was going to attack us all of them believed me except the other 3 AM-ians and Leo Wanderer. We decided to go and destroyed them before them. However, the others sealed us and evacuated us in space… only for Planet AM to be destroyed with Leo Wanderer but the other legendary AM ians escaped. So when we were freed we decided to take over one planet to reborn Planet AM and we chose Earth.**

Gemini Storm: now you think you can.

Dragon Thunder Storm: no. it is your turn to tell me how you got this power.

Gemini Storm: I don't really know. I felt the need to protect Belle and what happened, happened.

Dragon Thunder Storm: So if I give you the other half of my power. You will promise to protect that girl from danger.

Gemini Storm: I promise

Dragon Thunder Storm: I must warn you that you will lose your memory in the process.

Gemini Storm: Lose my MEMORY… anything to protect her. Gemini I don't want you to tell anyone until I regain my memory.

Gemini: ok

Dragon Thunder Sky: Ok ready here it goes.

**Back to Earth**

**After days of searching they lost hope**

Mega: we travelled around the world and still didn't find him. Tomorrow is school so you should rest.

Geo: ok fine.

Geo went a sleep.

**During the night**

Mega: wake up kid.

Geo: what is it mega.

Mega: I sense him

Geo confused: sense how?

Mega: Gemini.

Geo: PAT. He dressed as fast as he could and rushed outside.

Geo: where is he?

Mega: his frequency comes from WBG Studio

Geo: Transcode Megaman

**In 10 seconds he reached WBG Studio.**

Megaman: EM wave cancel.

Geo searching and shouting: Pat? Pat? Pat?

Belle went outside WBG Studio

Geo: what are you doing here Belle?

Belle: I live here till we finish our film. You.

Mega: I caught up Gemini signal here

Belle: you mean Pat is here.

Mega: yes. He is really close. Behind that bush.

They went behind that bush to find an unconscious Pat with Gemini trying to wake him up.

Belle: Pat! She hugged his body tight

Mega: Gemini. What happened?

Gemini pretending: I don't remember?

Pat woke up and asked a question which shocked Belle and Geo: Who are you? Where am I?

**This ends this chapter. Please review. Pat lost his memory. Is there any way to make him remember? Next Chapter might be delayed a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I decided to stop this story because now I am confused on what is going to happen next so please accept my apology. I will start all over again as nothing happened as I have some new ideas on that I think you might like… Next Story: Megaman Starforce: Dark Server…


End file.
